Surprise, surprise
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry essaye enfin d'être heureux et de pouvoir jouir d'une petite vie de famille tranquille. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendue va se produire qui va changer le cours de sa vie à tout jamais. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?slashM/M
1. Chapter 1

_**Surprise, surprise !**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry essaye enfin d'être heureux et de pouvoir jouir d'une petite vie de famille tranquille. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendue va se produire qui va changer le cours de sa vie à tout jamais. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire cela ne tient qu'à vous de le découvrir ^^

**Disclaimer : **l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination.

**_°O°O°_**

Au début je pensais en faire un one shot mais plus j'écris et plus j'avais des idées pour enrichir l'histoire. Finalement, je me suis dis que si j'allais la publier se serait beaucoup trop long pour un simple one shot alors j'ai décidé de la diviser en quelques chapitres. Je ne pense pas quand même qu'elle sera longue. Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : L'enfer qu'est ma vie._

**_°O°O°_**

Harry n'avait jamais été un garçon ordinaire : la manière dont il a été élevé n'avait surement pas été normale. C'est pourquoi, il était différent des autres enfants de son âge. Il était plus mature que les autres ayant été obligé de grandir rapidement sans avoir la possibilité de profiter de son enfance. Justement cette maturité faisait en sorte qu'il avait des rêves différents que la plupart des autres enfants.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il était tout petit, tout ce que Harry voulait, alors qu'il était entrain de rêver enfermé dans le petit placard sous l'escalier, était de pouvoir un jour avoir une famille à lui. Une famille qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Une famille avec laquelle il pourrait enfin expérimenter le bonheur. Le petit garçon maigre et chétif qu'il était voulait juste être heureux.

Cet un idéal auquel le petit Harry aspirait tant, il crut ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre un jour faute de rester vivant assez longtemps pour fonder sa propre famille et vivre tranquille. Évidemment, avec un meurtrier psychopathe qui vous colle au cul, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour allonger son espérance de vie.

Alors, quand il avait appris pour la Prophétie, il s'était tout simplement résigné. Il s'était dit : à quoi bon rêver puisqu'il allait sûrement mourir bientôt. Il était certain de ne pouvoir s'en sortir vivant de son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. Il ne pensait pas avoir la puissance nécessaire pour affronter le plus puissant de tous les Mages Noirs et s'en sortir sain et sauf.

_**°O°O°**_

Seulement, le jour de combat final, Harry réussit l'impossible encore une fois. Il avait réussit à survivre à cet ultime affrontement et après quelques temps passé à Ste Mangouste pour se remettre de ses blessures, il en était sorti plus optimiste qu'il ne le fut jamais ayant à présent toute la vie devant lui. Mais surtout, il était enfin libre, il avait enfin accompli sa mission et maintenant il allait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Il était libre pour la première fois de sa vie et il était bien décidé à en profiter.

La première chose avait été d'aller demander à Ginny, celle qu'il aimait comme un fou, de bien vouloir sortir avec lui et qui à son plus grand bonheur accepta. Ils entamèrent alors une relation à distance puisque contrairement à Harry, la dernière des Weasleys avait encore une année à faire à Poudlard.

De toute manière, le jeune homme avait entamé de son côté des études pour devenir médicomage malgré le fait que sa petite amie aie beaucoup insisté pour qu'il rejoigne la formation d'Auror que lui avait proposé le Ministère. Cela avait été leur premier sujet de dispute depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble mais Harry n'en démordait pas. Il était bien décidé à faire ce qu'il voulait car il était fatigué de se battre et de courir après les criminels maintenant qu'il avait accomplit sa part du marché en tuant Voldemort, il laissait bien volontiers le reste du boulot aux Aurors dont c'est la profession. D'un autre côté, il s'était découvert un don pour les soins pendant la guerre lorsqu'il avait dû aider Poppy à soigner les blessés et il se trouve qu'il se sentait fier de posséder un tel don et qu'il voulait le mettre à profit pour sauver des gens. Cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

_**

* * *

**_

Après deux années passées ensemble, Harry demanda Ginny en mariage et celle – ci s'empressa d'accepter le rendant l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Bien que leur relation était parfois assez houleuse vu leur caractère et leur travail respectifs, leur couple avait tenu malgré les absences et les disputes.

Un peu plus d'un an après leur mariage, sa femme lui annonça la meilleure nouvelle qu'il eut jamais entendu de toute sa vie : _« Elle était enceinte ! Ils allaient avoir un bébé ! Il allait bientôt être papa ! »_. Et Harry pensa alors que s'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et pendant neuf mois, il ne descendit pas de son petit nuage de bonheur, impatient de voir son enfant, de le ou la tenir dans ses bras. Il avait été aux petits soins avec sa femme, supportant avec courages ses changements d'humeur terrifiants, se faisant présent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui ou bien lorsqu'elle avait eu sa période avec les nausées matinales. En deux mots, il avait été un mari exemplaire.

_**

* * *

**_

Le jour de l'accouchement arriva et Harry été posté aux côtés de sa femme la soutenant comme il pouvait pendant ce moment douloureux. Et après bien des heures de hurlements, on put enfin entendre les cris du bébé.

Son cœur explosa de joie dans sa poitrine et il se retourna pour voir son bébé, _son fils_.

...

Il comprit à ce moment là ce que l'expression « ascenseur émotionnel » pouvait signifier.

...

Tout ce bonheur, toute cette joie, qu'il avait ressenti il y a à peine une seconde, disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue ne laissant qu'un abîme de tristesse et de douleur mêlés à un sentiment de trahison qui le faisaient suffoquer. Il ne put que haleter afin de retrouver son souffle. Comment on respire déjà ?, se demanda - t - il, il entendit une des infirmière lui ordonner d'inspirer puis d'expirer lentement.

Cependant, son cerveau n'était concentré que sur une seule chose : Le bébé était métis, le bébé avait la peau chocolat au lait. Le bébé n'était pas le sien. Cette petite chose qu'il avait sentit gigoter dans le ventre de sa femme et qu'il avait aimé de tout son être n'était pas de lui.

Ce qui l'amena logiquement à penser que _sa _femme, _sa _Ginny qu'il aimait tant avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, qu'elle l'avait trompée. Une vague d'indignation déferla alors en lui.

_Comment avait – elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ? **Comment ?**_

_**°O°O°  
**_

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Il allait sûrement se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et rire de sa propre bêtise. N'est – ce pas ? Il fallait que ça soit le cas ! se dit il désespéré.

**_

* * *

_**

Tout son monde s'effondrait autours de lui comme un château de cartes sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il sentait comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, il cru qu'il allait se retrouver par terre mais l'infirmière qui se trouvait à côté de lui attrapa son bras et l'emmena s'assoir sur une chaise juste un peu plus loin.

Il n'y avait aucun son dans la pièce même le bébé s'était calmé. Aucune personne dans la pièce ne savait quoi dire. Ils assistaient impuissants à un moment des plus douloureux d'un homme qu'ils respectaient tous pour les avoir sauvés et tous pensaient à cet instant qu'il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi et surtout pas d'apprendre la traîtrise de sa femme de cette manière. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer à quel point cela pouvait être pénible mais ils seraient toujours tellement loin de la réalité tellement plus douloureuse et déchirante.

**_°O°O°_**

Le silence s'étendait et devenait oppressant et Harry se sentait étouffer, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Bon Dieu ! Il n'arrivait même plus à former une seul pensée cohérente.

_Comment est – ce le jour qui était supposé être le plus heureux de toute sa misérable vie puisse se transformer en un véritable enfer ?_

Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital alors que devant lui une autre infirmière déposait doucement ce bébé qui aurait être le sien dans les bras de sa traîtresse de femme. Celle - ci n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas réagit et n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardée, bon sang !

_**°O°O°**_

Il se leva soudainement titubant sur ses jambes et s'enfuit voulant sortir de Ste Mangouste le plus rapidement possible. Il débarqua alors dans la salle d'attente du service obstétrique où il dut faire face à la famille Weasley au grand complet et qui s'était levé comme un seul homme à sa vue. Ils étaient tous entrain de le regarder avec des visages plein d'espoir attendant _"l'heureux évènement"_, pensa Harry avec beaucoup d'ironie.

Qu'allait - il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Comment pourrait - il dire une chose pareille à Molly ? Ou à Arthur ? Comment allaient - ils prendre cette désastreuse nouvelle ?

Les Weasleys étaient tous connus pour avoir un sens de l'honneur et une droiture que beaucoup leur enviait et ils l'étaient vraiment. Ils avaient des principes et ils les respectaient. Mais Ginny les a bafoué.

Non, il n'allait rien leur dire du tout, il laisserait cet honneur à _sa chère et tendre épouse_. Elle devra le leur annoncer elle même et faire face au courroux de ses parents comme la Gryffondor qu'elle se targue d'être. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait cacher quoique se soit, rien que de poser un seul regard sur l'enfant et tout était évident. Sa couleur de peau était un fait assez éloquent en lui même.

Bien, sa décision prise, il ignora leurs regards qui étaient devenus inquiets face à son silence et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses jambes flageolantes, voulant fuir aussi loin que possible cet hôpital. Dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, il transplana chez lui mais à son plus grand déplaisir au moment où ses yeux se fixèrent sur son salon tout n'avait été qu'un rappel douloureux de ce qu'il avait découvert il y a à peine quelques minutes plutôt dans la maudite salle d'accouchement.

Il jura bruyamment, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exprimer ainsi sa frustration.

**_

* * *

_**

Elle avait réellement tout détruit. Elle avait détruit sa vie et à cause d'elle, il ne se sentait même plus en paix dans sa propre putain de maison. Pour lui c'était un endroit important, symbolique. C'était le premier endroit qu'il pouvait appeler son chez soi car il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Ce lieu était son havre de paix mais à présent tout ici lui rappelait Ginny.

Cette femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il aurait était prêt à tout pour elle. Il l'aimait tellement par Merlin. Comment avait - elle put lui faire ça ?

Il pensait avoir tout fait correctement pour faire en sorte de la rendre heureuse le plus possible. Il s'était plié en quatre pour elle. Il l'avait soutenu dans sa carrière d'attrappeuse malgré ses études prenantes. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il était disponible pour elle. Ils sortaient, ils discutaient et quand ils faisaient l'amour c'était toujours avec passion.

Alors bordel POURQUOI était - elle partie voir ailleurs ? Qu'est - ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir qu'il ne lui offrirait pas ?

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse un jour le tromper, bien sûr à présent il s'en mordait les doigts. Il ne lui avait jamais poser de questions car lui faisait beaucoup trop confiance et cette manipulatrice en avait bien profité à son insu.

Avec un dernier regard plein de dégoût sur la pièce, Harry transplana encore une fois et pour se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur. Il sentait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de boire quelque chose de fort. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'oublier, il avait trop mal, il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard quand il aura décuvé.

Il s'installa sur un tabouret au bar, salua Tom et lui demanda un verre d'absinthe. Celui - ci le regarda d'abord étrangement puis haussa les épaules en lui servant son verre.

* * *

Cependant, après cette nuit là, Harry ne fut plus le même qu'avant. Déjà, dès qu'il avait dessaoulé le lendemain, il était partit à Gringotts avait demander à parler au gérant de sa fortune. Il lui demanda d'engager un avocat qui se chargera de régler toutes les modalités de son divorce pour cause d'infidélité puisque sa femme avait accouché du bébé d'un autre. Sur ce, il vit pour la première fois de sa vie un Goblin ayant l'air assez mal -à- l'aise. Puis, il demanda que jusqu'à ce que le divorce soit officiel sa femme n'aurait pas accès à ses coffres, d'ailleurs il avait bien précisé qu'elle n'aura rien de sa part. Lorsqu'ils seront divorcés, elle repartira comme elle était venue c'est -à- dire avec rien, elle n'aura que son salaire d'attrappeuse pour subvenir à ses besoins à moins que son amant ou sa famille ne la prenne en charge. Il demanda aussi que l'accès à toutes ses propriétés lui soit interdit et que toutes ses affaires personnelles soient transférées au Terrier.

Ayant finit avec ces formalités, Harry entra dans l'agence immobilière du Chemin de Traverse et mit la maison où il habitait avec Ginny en vente. Il ne pourra plus jamais y habiter alors il allait se trouver un autre endroit. En attendant, il retourna au Chaudron Baveur, prit une chambre pour la nuit et une bouteille de Fire Whiskey.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle lui avait fait._ Jamais. _Il en était tout simplement incapable.

**_°O°O°_**

Les jours passaient à un rythme incroyablement lent pour Harry, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur chaque jour un petit peu plus. Il était conscient du fait qu'il s'autodétruisait en essayant vainement de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient bien essayé de le sortir de sa dépression mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre au fond du gouffre où il se trouvait, plus rien n'avait de sens pour lui de toute façon. Harry Potter n'était plus qu'une loque, il n'était plus rien; Harry Potter était mort le jour de l'accouchement.

En effet, quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui. Pour lui Ginny avait était une sorte de bouée de sauvetage après la guerre. Elle avait été la raison pour laquelle il s'était battu pour rester sain d'esprit lorsque le désespoir menaçait de l'emporter, lorsque sa culpabilité face aux morts survenues autours de lui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle avait été sa raison de vivre. Et à présent, elle aussi l'avait trahi, elle l'avait lâchement poignardé dans le dos.

Il ne savait même plus quoi faire de lui même. N'avait - il pas droit comme tout le monde au bonheur ? Fallait - il qu'à chaque qu'il y goûte celui-ci lui soit retiré de la plus horrible des manières ?

Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il avait souffert pendant toute sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'en finit jamais ?

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Molly inquiète pour lui vint avec Arthur pour s'excuser pour ce que Ginny lui avait fait et lui dirent qu'ils ne voulaient pas que cela signifie qu'il arrête de venir au Terrier et de les considérer comme sa famille. Elle lui promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir se détruire ainsi, que ça lui brisait le cœur que se soit sa propre fille qui en soit la cause.

Malgré ses paroles pleines de sincérité, ça n'avait plus d'importance pour Harry ce n'était plus que des mots sans aucun sens et qui ne changeaient absolument rien à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alors il leur dit simplement que ce n'était pas leur faute, que Ginny était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix et en assumer les conséquences et que de toute manière ce n'était pas à eux de venir présenter des excuses mais bien _elle_.

**_°O°O°_**

Il ne put s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles du bébé car même en sachant qu'il n'était pas de lui, il l'avait quand même aimé et attendu sa naissance pendant neuf mois. Arthur lui dit d'un air contrit qu'ils avaient appris que c'était Dean Thomas le père biologique de l'enfant et qu'elle avait appelé le petit garçon Jordan.

Même s'il s'en doutait un peu vu que le bébé était métis, ce fut tout de même un choc d'apprendre qu'un de ses amis et sa femme avaient eu une affaire dans son dos et qu'en public et même devant lui, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il dirent aussi que Dean avait appris pour l'enfant le lendemain de sa naissance et que depuis il passait souvent rendre visite à son fils au Terrier vu que pour le moment Ginny vivait avec eux là-bas.

Cela ne fit que lui briser le cœur un petit peu plus si c'était encore possible.

Il leur demanda d'une voix lasse et fatiguée de partir et de le laisser tranquille. Ce qu'ils firent après quelques moments d'hésitations et des regards inquiets.

* * *

**_- A suivre -_**

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. J'aime beaucoup le côté torturé des personnages ça leur donne plus de profondeur. Lorsqu'une personne se retrouve au fond du gouffre et qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, un simple petit évènement positif peut avoir une importance capitale. Ainsi la petite rencontre entre Harry et Severus, sera un moment clé de l'histoire. L'un comme l'autre ne savent plus quoi faire de leur vie, cela va avoir des conséquences assez inattendues mais qui vont bouleverser le cours des choses pour eux, pour un meilleur avenir peut être ^^.

Bref, laissez moi quelques **reviews** et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Surprise, surprise !**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry essaye enfin d'être heureux et de pouvoir jouir d'une petite vie de famille tranquille. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendue va se produire qui va changer le cours de sa vie à tout jamais. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire cela ne tient qu'à vous de le découvrir ^^

**Disclaimer : **l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination.

**_°O°O°_**

Au début je pensais en faire un one shot mais plus j'écris et plus j'avais des idées pour enrichir l'histoire. Finalement, je me suis dis que si j'allais la publier se serait beaucoup trop long pour un simple one shot alors j'ai décidé de la diviser en quelques chapitres. Je ne pense pas quand même qu'elle sera longue. Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

* * *

_"J'étais mort avant de t'avoir connu,_  
_Je suis né le jour où tu m'as aimé,_  
_Et je t'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais."_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_"Même s'il s'en doutait un peu vu que le bébé était métis, ce fut tout de même un choc d'apprendre qu'un de ses amis et sa femme avaient eu une affaire dans son dos et qu'en public et même devant lui, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il dirent aussi que Dean avait appris pour l'enfant le lendemain de sa naissance et que depuis il passait souvent rendre visite à son fils au Terrier vu que pour le moment Ginny vivait avec eux là-bas._

_Cela ne fit que lui briser le cœur un petit peu plus si c'était encore possible._

_Il leur demanda d'une voix lasse et fatiguée de partir et de le laisser tranquille. Ce qu'ils firent après quelques moments d'hésitations et des regards inquiets."_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 2 : La rencontre qui va changer ma vie._

**_°O°O°_**

Le temps passait lentement pour Harry et rien ne changeait. Sa détresse était toujours là, la douleur ne le quittant jamais. Les seuls moments de répit qu'il avait étaient lorsqu'il se trouvait à son travail et qu'il faisait ce qu'il aimait à savoir des vies mais aussi lorsqu'il cherchait l'oubli dans la boisson la nuit.

L'absence de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait le frustrait. Il voulait la vérité. Il voulait savoir si tout leur mariage n'avait était qu'un horrible mensonge ou bien est -ce que Ginny l'avait aimé à un moment donné ? Avait- elle voulu se lier à lui rien que pour son argent et sa célébrité ?

Où commençait le mensonge et où finissait -il ?

* * *

Il lut quelques mois plus tard sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier que son ex-femme avait entamé une relation stable avec son amant Dean, ou du moins ils avaient essayé mais apparemment cela ne leur avait pas réussit puisque de toute évidence et comme le montrait la photo publiée dans le journal, ils étaient entrain de se quereller méchamment à propos du bébé. Cela rappela à Harry la manière dont les deux se disputaient tout le temps à Poudlard lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de s'embrasser.

Eh bien, apparemment cela n'avait pas changé depuis le temps.

**_°O°O°_**

A peu près un mois plus tard, il apprit par Ron, qui était venu lui rendre visite, alors que ce dernier se lamentait à propos de la vie chaotique de sa petite sœur, qu'elle avait fini par rompre définitivement avec Dean et qu'elle était à présent entrain de se battre contre son ex-petit ami pour la garde du petit Jordan. Il apprit aussi que Ginny était de nouveau revenue au Terrier et que la plupart du temps c'était Molly qui devait s'occuper du bébé puisque ses parents étaient beaucoup trop occupée à se battre devant une cours de Justice.

Harry était quand secrètement heureux de l'échec de cette relation malgré le fait qu'il soit sincèrement désolé pour le pauvre enfant qui ne méritait pas cela et qui n'était finalement qu'une victime innocente de la bêtise de deux adultes irresponsables. Il ne méritait certainement pas de subir les conséquences des erreurs de ses parents.

Cependant, il avait toute une flopée de Weasleys pour s'occuper de lui et l'aimer alors il ne sera jamais seul en quelque sorte. Molly était surement la meilleure grand-mère dont on puisse rêver et Arthur était tout simplement fait pour être père et à présent grand-père. Il aurait aussi plein de cousins avec qui il pourra grandir et s'amuser. Il ne serait jamais seul malgré l'absence de ses parents.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir exactement par rapport au petit. Tout d'abord, il l'avait aimé plus que tout lorsqu'il le sentait bouger et donner des coups de pied dans le ventre de sa mère mais après l'accouchement et la découverte de la réelle paternité du bébé, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'en tenir. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à revoir Jordan depuis ce fameux jour.

* * *

Avec le temps, ses amis ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le sortir de son état de zombie ambulant. Et petit à petit, leurs visites avaient commencé à s'espacer, ils avaient leur vie, leur travail et leur famille dont ils devaient s'occuper. Harry se retrouva alors seul sans personne mais dans l'état lamentable où il se trouvait ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance pour lui.

Il n'était qu'un homme brisé, alcoolique, dépressif et un peu Hermite sur les bords. Il ne sortait plus de chez que pour aller à son travail (qui était bien la seule chose positive dans sa vie) ou pour se rendre dans un bar afin de se saouler.

**_°O°O°_**

Cependant, un de ces fameux soir où il trouvait le courage de sortir de chez pour aller boire, il s'était rendu au Chaudron Baveur (il aimait bien Tom le tenancier). Il s'était assis à sa place d'habitué et commanda une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu encore comme d'habitude. Il en était à son troisième verre lorsqu'une silhouette toute drapée de noir pénétra dans l'établissement et vint se poser à côté de lui.

Lorsque l'homme demanda la même chose que lui à Tom, Harry remarqua que la voix de l'homme lui semblait étrangement familière comme faisant partie d'une autre vie. Lorsque la bouteille fut déposée devant l'inconnu, ce dernier enleva la capuche qui cachait son visage et il put alors distinguer les traits de l'homme. Lorsqu'il reconnut qui était assis à côté de lui à se bourrer la gueule, il ne put s'empêcher de recracher la gorgée de Whiskey qu'il venait de prendre.

_Snape_. Severus Snape, ce n'était autre que l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard et espion avéré de Dumbeldore qui était à côté de lui.

Comment est- ce que cet homme si rigide et à cheval sur les règles et les convenances pouvait- il se trouver dans un endroit pareil à boire du Whiskey comme si ce n'était que de l'eau ?

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son voisin pour l'interpeller.

" Snape ? Mais qu'est- ce que vous faîtes là par les couilles de Merlin ?

- Potter, j'aurais dû le savoir, répondit ce dernier d'une voix éteinte qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait même l'air de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui même. Je ne peux même pas boire tranquillement sans tomber sur vous. Je suis tout simplement maudit.

- Dites pas de conneries, comme si je le faisais exprès. Ce n'est que du pur hasard qu'on se soit croisé.

- Je n'ai franchement pas envie de me taper la causette avec vous.

- Bien, si vous le dites."

Sur ce, ils continuèrent à boire chacun de son côté bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea de son tabouret, restant ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence plutôt confortable.

**_°O°O°_**

Et les voilà quelques heures plus tard saouls comme des trous à discuter ensemble du bon vieux temps, s'échangeant quelques anecdotes sur leurs passés respectifs comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis sans même s'en rendre compte, ils commencèrent à parler de leurs problèmes à l'autre, se déchargeant ainsi de toute leur douleur, tristesse, rancœur ou autre. Ils s'ouvrirent l'un à l'autre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avec personne auparavant et comme ils ne l'auraient surement jamais fait s'ils n'étaient pas dans un état d'ébriété avancé.

Bien sûr Harry parla en long, en large et en travers de ce qui c'était passé avec Ginny, de sa trahison, de la manière dont ça avait détruit le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui et le peu qu'il en avait envers les autres. Il lui était à présent impossible de se laisser aller complètement avec quiconque puisqu'il anticipait toujours le moment où il découvrirait la trahison, en fait il était tout simplement devenu paranoïaque tout comme son compagnon de beuverie.

Severus, lui, affirmait à Harry que selon lui c'était dans la nature humaine de trahir et que pour ne pas se retrouver dans de telles situations où il serait celui qui en fait les frais, il avait décidé qu'il était mieux seul que mal accompagné sauf qu'à la longue il se sentait seul et que après l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante où il avait bien failli mourir seul, il avait décidé d'y remédier.

Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisqu'il était détesté dans tout le monde sorcier et que donc il ne pouvait même pas se faire des amis n'en parlant même pas de se trouver un compagnon pour partager sa vie.

Harry (qui ne s'était même pas étonné du fait que son ancien Professeur de Potions soit gay dans l'état où il se trouvait) lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas voir dans le monde moldu s'il ne trouvait personne ici. La réponse était toute simple, le Maître des Potions avait vécu la plupart de sa vie dans le monde Magique et n'avait que très rarement mis les pieds dans le monde moldu depuis son entrée à Poudlard et il ne saurait tout simplement pas se dérouiller là bas. Et il y avait aussi la question de cacher le fait qu'il était un sorcier, pour Severus c'était impossible puisque se serait mentir sur qui il est vraiment.

Franchement, après avoir passé pratiquement toutes sa vie à jouer des rôles, il voulait enfin pouvoir être lui même sans restriction et que la personne qui partagerait sa vie l'accepterait tel qu'il était sans lui demander de changer ou d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il voulait tout simplement une famille et être heureux comme tout le monde. Il le méritait après toute la souffrance par laquelle il était passé.

Ces derniers mots prononcés par l'homme austère, retournèrent complètement Harry de l'intérieur car Severus lui avait pratiquement volé les mots de la bouche. C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'une idée totalement folle lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi est - ce que leur rencontre fortuite ne serait pas un coup du destin ?

Il était à présent évident pour lui, que tous les deux étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils voulaient la même chose, ils rêvaient de la même chose, alors _Pourquoi pas ?_

Bien sur il n'envisagea même pas le fait qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il n'en avait jamais envisagé la possibilité. En fait, il ne s'était jamais posé des questions à propos de sa sexualité. De toute façon, il n'avait même rien envisagé qui ne concernait Ginny.

A force de se voir répéter tout le temps que lui et Ginny formaient le parfait couple couplé au fait qu'il avait un besoin irrationnel d'être à la hauteur des attentes des gens autour de lui, de leur plaire. Il avait besoin de leur approbation. Et les mois qu'il avait passé en introspection lui ont finalement appris une chose : il avait suivit aveuglément ce les gens autours de lui voulaient qu'il fasse. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé Ginny mais c'était plutôt comme s'il s'accrochait à elle désespérément même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas pour lui même mais qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de l'image qu'elle se faisait de celui qui a survécu.

Elle devait certainement être déçue lorsqu'ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble puisqu'il n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'imaginait bien qu'elle avait bien profité de son argent et des médias. Pas étonnant alors qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs.

D'un autre côté Severus, jamais il n'avait pris en compte le fait qu'il soit le survivant, jamais il n'avait fait attention à sa célébrité au contraire il méprisait même cela. Harry se dit alors qui de mieux que Severus pour le rendre heureux, il était parfait pour lui.

Le seul problème restait tout de même la confiance et bien que dans une bataille, il mettrait sa vie entre ses mains expertes sans hésiter pour ce qui d'entamer une relation avec lui, c'était différent.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour régler le problème.

"Mais oui c'est ça ! se dit- il, Un serment inviolable !"

* * *

**_- A suivre -_**

**_Ne tuez pas l'auteur ^^ la suite arrivera au prochain chapitre ;)  
_**

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. J'aime beaucoup le côté torturé des personnages ça leur donne plus de profondeur. Lorsqu'une personne se retrouve au fond du gouffre et qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, un simple petit évènement positif peut avoir une importance capitale. Ainsi la petite rencontre entre Harry et Severus, sera un moment clé de l'histoire. L'un comme l'autre ne savent plus quoi faire de leur vie, cela va avoir des conséquences assez inattendues mais qui vont bouleverser le cours des choses pour eux, pour un meilleur avenir peut être ^^.

Bref, laissez moi quelques **reviews** et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Surprise, surprise !**_

_**°O°O°**_

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry essaye enfin d'être heureux et de pouvoir jouir d'une petite vie de famille tranquille. Cependant, quelque chose d'inattendue va se produire qui va changer le cours de sa vie à tout jamais. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire cela ne tient qu'à vous de le découvrir ^^

**Disclaimer : **l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est évidemment pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui vient tout droit de ma fertile imagination.

**_°O°O°_**

Au début je pensais en faire un one shot mais plus j'écris et plus j'avais des idées pour enrichir l'histoire. Finalement, je me suis dis que si j'allais la publier se serait beaucoup trop long pour un simple one shot alors j'ai décidé de la diviser en quelques chapitres. Je ne pense pas quand même qu'elle sera longue. Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

* * *

_"J'étais mort avant de t'avoir connu,_  
_Je suis né le jour où tu m'as aimé,_  
_Et je t'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais."_

_**°O°O°**_

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_D'un autre côté Severus, jamais il n'avait pris en compte le fait qu'il soit le survivant, jamais il n'avait fait attention à sa célébrité au contraire il méprisait même cela. Harry se dit alors qui de mieux que Severus pour le rendre heureux, il était parfait pour lui._

_Le seul problème restait tout de même la confiance et bien que dans une bataille, il mettrait sa vie entre ses mains expertes sans hésiter pour ce qui d'entamer une relation avec lui, c'était différent._

_Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour régler le problème._

_"Mais oui c'est ça ! se dit- il, Un serment inviolable !"_

_**Enjoy !**  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Le serment inviolable._

**_°O°O°_**

Severus commençait à reprendre conscience alors qu'un rayon de lumière essayait de l'aveugler de si bon matin. Il grogna au moment où il essaya de bouger, il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit que c'était sûrement à une gueule de bois à cause de tout ce qu'il avait pu boire la veille.

En fait, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, il avait l'impression qu'une horde d'hippogriffe lui était passé dessus et la sensation étrange qu'il ratait quelque chose de très important, de capital même. Surement les restes du sixième sens qu'il avait développé grâce à sa carrière d'espion (ça lui avait évité bien des emmerdes à cet époque là ). Il se donna un moment pour récupérer un peu plus avant d'investiguer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Quelques minutes plus, alors qu'il commençait à observer la pièce, il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui sur le lit. Intrigué, il se retourna pour voir l'inconnu avec qui il avait de toute évidence passé la nuit. Il n'en était cependant pas étonnant vu que ça lui était deux ou trois à force de se prendre des cuites dans les bars.

L'homme lui tournait le dos, il vit d'abord une touffe de cheveux noir puis ses épaules et son dos assez musclés et une chute de rein absolument délicieuse. Il se dit qu'il avait dû bien s'amuser la nuit dernière avec son inconnu, dommage qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Il aurait bien voulu regarder ou plutôt admirer le reste de son corps mais le drap était posé sur ses hanches fines.

Lorsque l'homme en question recommença à bouger, il sut qu'il était entrain de se réveiller alors il attendit patiemment sa réaction mais aussi attendant de voir son visage tout en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de ce corps magnifique.

Les secondes passèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu se retourne vers lui ayant finalement pris conscience de sa présence et là se fut le choc. Peut être que "choc" était un euphémisme par rapport à ce que les deux hommes avaient ressenti au moment précis où la déclic s'était produit dans leurs cerveaux.

Tout ce que Severus arrivait à penser à ce moment là c'est : "Impossible ça ne peut pas être Potter, l'homme avec qui j'ai passé cette nuit !" Au même moment Harry lui pensait quelque chose dans le genre : "Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Me dites pas que j'ai passé la nuit avec Snape, _avec un homme_ ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar !"

Malheureusement pour l'un et l'autre, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité et ce n'était que le commencement d'une longue aventure pour eux. Bien sûr pour l'instant, aucun des deux ne mesurait la gravité de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière entre eux puisque les deux ne s'en souvenaient absolument pas mais le Serment Inviolable qu'ils avaient pratiqué se rappellera à leur souvenir grâce aux effets qu'il aura sur eux par la suite.

Après que leurs cerveaux aient assimilé l'information, chacun se releva rapidement du lit comme s'ils avaient soudainement reçu un choc électrique violent. Seulement ce réflexe ne fit qu'ajouter à la gêne que chacun ressentait à cet instant précis puisque aucun des deux n'avait fait cas de l'absence de vêtements en se relevant de telle façon qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés debout l'un en face de l'autre dans leur glorieuse nudité. Et là, ils figèrent encore de surprise alors qu'ils s'observaient avec une certaine curiosité.

Severus, lui, apprécia beaucoup ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux même si c'était Potter, il ne put qu'admettre que le garçon chétif qu'il avait eu comme élève était devenu véritablement un très bel homme, très à son goût en plus. De son côté Harry, ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en regardant le corps de son ancien professeur de Potions tout en se faisant la remarque que ce dernier était vraiment bien conservé pour son âge et que les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps, lui donnait un côté voyou qui en s'ajoutant à son aura mystérieuse ne le rendait que plus séduisant et attirant. Il ne pu alors que se flageller mentalement pour ce qu'il venait de penser, depuis quand regardait-il les hommes de cette façon ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Lorsque Severus se reprit enfin de la vision magnifique que lui offrait son ancien élève, nu et rougissant, il pu enfin aligner quelques mots :

" Je crois Potter que je vais y aller, cette situation est assez gênantes comme ça. Je vous interdis d'en parler à qui que se soit vous entendez ?

Reprenant du poil de la bête, Harry répondit : Et à qui croyez vous que je pourrais en parler, hein ? De toute façon personne ne me croirait si je le disais. De plus, je ne suis même pas gay, ceci n'est que le résultat d'un malencontreux accident dû à mon taux d'alcoolémie élevé de la nuit dernière.

- Je vois. Eh bien au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir Potter. "

Après cela chacun se rhabilla de son côté et ils quittèrent rapidement la chambre du Chaudron Baveur où ils avaient passés la nuit.

**_°O°O°_**

Ils s'étaient quittés en se disant qu'ils ne voulaient plus se revoir même si au fond que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. En effet, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils se languissaient de l'autre.

Tout d'abord, Severus avait été le premier à se rendre à l'évidence quant à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment en ce qui concernait Harry. Il n'était pas amoureux mais le petit brun lui manquait d'autant plus qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des rêves érotiques à son propos. Il était très attiré par lui et plus le temps passait plus, il sentait comme un vide en lui, quelque chose qui lui serrait le cœur dès qu'il pensait à lui et qui le poussait immanquablement à aller le retrouver dans les plus brefs délais.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de telles émotions envers un homme, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Et ça lui plaisait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ça, il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi chez lui pour lui dire qu'il le voulait dans sa vie. Car oui, plus Severus y pensait, plus il sentait que Harry serait un compagnon parfait pour lui. Ils se connaissaient très bien tout les deux et se respectaient, ils se comprenaient aussi. Il n'avait pas à cacher ce qu'il était vraiment avec lui et c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Cependant, le petit brun avait dit ce matin là qu'il n'était pas gay et que ce n'était qu'une erreur dû à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Pourtant, il ne savait pour quelle raison mais il sentait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il lui manquait quelque chose, il y avait un truc qui clochait dans cette histoire et il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être ce qui l'énervait énormément. C'est pourquoi, il se décida à faire une potion de mémoire, celle ci lui permettrait de retrouver la mémoire afin qu'il puisse se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé cette fameuse nuit car il avait la certitude qu'à ce moment là tout aurait enfin un sens.

Du côté de Harry ça avait mit beaucoup plus de temps. En effet, il avait vécu les premiers jours dans le déni total ne voulant pas penser au fait qu'il avait coucher avec un homme. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence lorsque des flashs de ce qui c'était produit entre lui et son ancien professeur avaient commencé à venir le hanter la nuit et que ça le faisait réagir.

En effet, Harry avait bu moins que son compagnon cette nuit là, alors quelques jours après l'incident des moments de cette nuit là revenaient envahir sa tête. Il avait pu se revoir gémissant sans aucune retenu alors que Severus le prenait en bouche pour le sucer de la plus délicieuse des façons ou encore criant de plaisir et se tortillant sous lui alors que son amant bougeait en lui à un rythme frénétique qui le fit décoller au septième ciel comme jamais. Il se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait supplié de le prendre plus fort, d'aller plus vite à la recherche de plus de plaisir.

Notre petit brun s'était rendu compte malgré lui, que ce qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de Severus était de loin la meilleure expérience sexuelle qu'il ait jamais eu de toute sa vie, ça avait été si intense entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'on pouvait jouir aussi fort jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse l'expérience cette fameuse nuit.

Quelques bribes de conversion lui étaient aussi revenue petit à petit, il connaissait à présent les rêves de Severus qui n'étaient que les reflet des siens, ce qui lui fit bizarrement chaud au cœur. Il savait aussi que ce dernier était gay ce qui lui donna de l'espoir. Mais de l'espoir pour quoi ? s'était-il demandé. Il se rendit compte que cette information lui avait redonné de l'espoir car ainsi il avait une chance avec cette homme si surprenant, il pouvait espérer une relation avec lui puisqu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'ils voulaient exactement la même chose.

**_°O°O°_**

Aucun des deux ne se fit la remarque que leur acceptation si rapide de la situation était assez étrange vu leurs antécédents mais tout cela n'était que le résultat des effets du Serment Inviolable qu'ils avaient conclus.

Le serment ne les fait pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre mais il les pousse l'un envers l'autre. Il les pousse à accepter plus facilement d'être auprès l'un de l'autre car vu les stipulations qui ressemblaient énormément aux vœux de mariage, il avait eu pour conséquence de les lier, de lier leurs âmes ce qui fait qu'ils ont besoin de contact régulier avec l'autre pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir complet. Donc lorsqu'ils restent longtemps à ne pas se voir, à ne pas se toucher, ils ressentent un besoin de plus en plus puissant d'aller retrouver l'autre dans les plus brefs délais.

Ils sont désormais dépendant l'un de l'autre en quelque sorte.

Et Severus prit totalement conscience de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit là au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'il avait pris la potion de mémoire et qu'il s'était enfin souvenu de ce tout ce qui était arrivé. Au début, il fut horrifié en entendant le mot Serment Inviolable (cela ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs) mais en entendant les termes du serment, il se sentit un peu soulagé et en même temps il sentit une certaine euphorie grandir en lui. Il savoura ce moment car il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Il était en quelque sorte marié à Potter, non, Harry et il n'y avait pas de retour possible car on ne peut briser un serment inviolable que lorsque les termes de ce dernier sont remplis. Seulement dans ce cas les termes sont donnés de telles manière qu'ils dureront même après leur mort. En effet, Harry avait demandé cette nuit là _qu'ils soient liés jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, qu'ils soient fidèles l'un envers l'autre, qu'ils fassent tout leur possible pour rendre l'autre heureux et ne jamais lui faire de mal intentionnellement et enfin de fonder un jour une famille ensemble._

Les demandes d'Harry, avaient liés leurs âmes et leurs vies jusqu'à la fin et Severus ne pouvait que se dire que le petit brun lui avait pris les mots de la bouche car il aurait sûrement demandé la même chose si ça avait été lui qui avait produit le serment. Il se dit que son tour était enfin arrivé d'être heureux, qu'il avait fini par trouver celui qu'il lui fallait après tout ce temps. Sa traversé du désert prenait fin après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

A ce moment là, son besoin de retrouver son compagnon devint plus urgent que jamais et il se dit qu'il devait de toute façon allait lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui une journée de plus, il ne savait pas où habitait Harry mais il savait que sa magie l'emmènerait vers son compagnon alors il se laissa guider en transplanant et se retrouva rapidement devant chez lui.

Il toqua sur la porte et attendit une réponse qui arriva rapidement car Harry ayant sentit son arrivée s'était dépêché d'aller lui ouvrir la porte. Il se figea un moment, regardant Severus puis sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se jeta dans ses bras ce qui le surprit encore plus ce fut sûrement la fait que l'homme lui avait tout de suite rendu son étreinte de manière assez possessive. Pourtant, Harry aurait juré que l'homme l'aurait envoyé sur les roses pour avoir osé faire un tel geste.

Après un moment, il se détacha de lui et l'invita à entrer. Ils s'installèrent au salon autour d'une tasse de thé bien chaude, ne voulant pas consommer de l'alcool après ce qui était arrivé à causé de cela la dernière fois qu'ils en avaient consommé ensemble.

Harry était très gêné et ne savait pas où se mettre, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Quant à Severus, lui, s'amusait de l'embarras de l'homme assit en face de lui tout en se disant que ce bel éphèbe était sien et qu'il serait toujours à lui. Il décida finalement de mettre fin à l'inconfort d'Harry de toute manière il avait des choses importantes à lui dire.

" Je suis venu te voir pour parler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

- Ah, je ... je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire. C'est assez évident ce qui est arrivé.

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas eu que cela. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de cette soirée alors j'ai pris une potion de mémoire et mes souvenirs ont fini par refaire surface. "

A ces mots là, Harry rougit comme une tomate bien mûre. Severus reprit amusé par l'embarras du petit brun mais anticipant quand même la réaction de ce dernier à ce qu'il allait devoir lui annoncer :

" Je n'aime pas tourner autour du chaudron alors je vais te le dire directement ...

- Vous me faites peur là, je sais qu'on a ... enfin qu'en a couché ensemble mais je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi grave que vous semblez le penser.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. En fait, ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. Nous avons ... nous avons fais un Serment Inviolable.

- Qu ... quoi ?

- Oui, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais nous l'avons vraiment fais.

- D'accooord mais qu'est ce que cela implique clairement pour nous ?

- Les termes du Serment étaient que nous soyons liés, que nous soyons fidèles l'un à l'autre, qu'on se rendre heureux l'un l'autre et enfin qu'on fonde une famille ensemble. C'est pratiquement les mêmes termes que ceux des vœux de mariage.

- Vous ... vous voulez dire qu'on s'est en quelque sorte marié ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Tu as bien dû remarquer que tu te sentais bizarre ces derniers temps, que je te manquais et que tu te languissais de moi alors qu'il n'y pas longtemps tu me détestais.

- Je ne vous détesté plus depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous depuis cette nuit là. Je me sentais vide, j'avais besoin de vous, je me sentais poussé par une force invisible à vous rejoindre.

- C'est les effets du Serment, nos âmes sont liés à présent et nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer pour de longues périodes je pense. Et je te demanderais de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Ok. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire à présent qu'on ne peut plus nous séparer ? Est ce que ça ne te dérange pas d'être pratiquement marié à moi ?

- Étrangement, cela ne me dérange pas. Tu représentes pour moi à présent tout ce que je veux et je ne suis pas prêt à laisser passer ma seule chance d'être heureux. Pour ce qui est de ce que nous allons faire, je pense qu'il serait bien de commencer par se voir régulièrement pour apprendre à se connaître et si tout se passe bien peut être qu'on pourrait chercher une maison à nous et s'installer ensemble.

- Ça me semble bien mais un peu surréel. Je veux vraiment ce que tu as à m'offrir mais je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais pensé à homme de cette façon avant toi et je crois qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'idée.

- Crois moi je te ferais t'habituer à l'idée rapidement, Severus se leva et s'approcha de sa proie de sa démarche féline, les yeux brûlant de désir et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et lui susurra sensuellement, je te ferais trembler de désir pour moi, je te ferais me supplier pour en avoir plus, je te ferais oublier jusqu'à ton prénom et tu n'auras plus que le mien à la bouche le gémissant de manière désespérée. "

Harry était là toujours assis des frissons lui traversant le corps aux paroles ou plutôt promesses de Severus, son désir de cet homme augmentant à chaque mot puis à la fin n'en pouvant plus, il se jeta comme un affamé sur ses lèves fines qui lui faisaient tellement envie les dévorant passionnément jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque pour qu'ils se détachent enfin l'un de l'autre.

Reprenant petit à petit leur souffle, Harry ne pouvait pas encore formuler de phrases cohérentes mais ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

" Wow ... c'est juste wow.

- Vous avez toujours autant de vocabulaires Mr Potter. "

Ils se sourirent puis Severus releva son presque mari et l'emmena sur le canapé, s'asseyant dessus tout en gardant le plus jeune dans ses bras pratiquement sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent là enlacé devant le feux craquelant de la cheminée discutant et rêvant d'un avenir meilleur sans trahison, sans déception et sans douleur.

En effet, à présent, il ne tenait qu'à eux pour se construire cette dont ils avaient tant rêvé et qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir.

**_°O°O°_**

_Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps._ ^^ Non je rigole ;)

Après cela, ce ne fut pas facile pour eux de s'entendre, ayant tout les deux un fort caractère. La cohabitation ne fut pas simple non plus avec Severus qui avait vécu presque toute sa vie seul et qui eut du mal au début à partager son espace personnel avec quelqu'un d'autre. Puis vinrent les enfants, ils en eurent trois : deux filles (Héléna et Liliane) et un garçon (Nathan).

Ils eurent une vie bien remplie et heureuse malgré des débuts fastidieux surtout qu'ils durent se battre contre les médias pour qu'ils leur fichent la paix mais aussi les incessantes disputes d'Harry avec ses amis qui n'acceptaient pas son choix de compagnon et qui avaient voulu le faire changer d'avis sur sa relation avec Severus.

Mais ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre avec le temps, ils étaient heureux ensemble rien que tous les deux puis plus tard avec leurs enfants. Leurs rêves étaient enfin devenus réalité.

* * *

**_- Fin -_**

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. J'aime beaucoup le côté torturé des personnages ça leur donne plus de profondeur. Lorsqu'une personne se retrouve au fond du gouffre et qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, un simple petit évènement positif peut avoir une importance capitale. Ainsi la petite rencontre entre Harry et Severus, sera un moment clé de l'histoire. L'un comme l'autre ne savent plus quoi faire de leur vie, cela va avoir des conséquences assez inattendues mais qui vont bouleverser le cours des choses pour eux, pour un meilleur avenir peut être ^^.

Bref, laissez moi quelques **reviews** et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

_Bloody dawn, pour vous servir ;)_


End file.
